Kita 'Kan Aliansi!
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: Hari Valentine salah satu hari yang disukai oleh Luffy. Dia mendapat coklat dari para awak kapalnya tapi tahun ini dia yakin jumlah coklatnya akan bertambah. Karena Luffy membentuk aliansi dengan Law. Maka, ia mencari Law dan meminta coklat. LAWLU. FLUFF.


Disclaimer: One Piece created by Oda Eiichiro. I do not own One Piece. I own nothing. No money was taken from writing this story.

Warning: OOC. Fluff. Lawlu. Mentioned ZoSan. Gagal humor. Rating M karena ada membicarakan seks tapi gak ada aksi langsung kok.

* * *

**Kita 'kan Aliansi!**

oleh

_Suseri Otsutsuki_

* * *

"TORAO!"

Law yang sedang bersantai dengan tiduran di kursi pantai tak jauh dari Thousands Sunny berlabuh tidak bergeming. Dia mendengar panggilan yang berasal dari bagian dalam kapal itu sejak beberapa menit lalu. Di hari secerah ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda Angkatan Laut atau Shichibukai lain atau Yonko, Kapten Bajak Laut Hearts ini tidak melihat kenapa si Topi Jerami ribut dari tadi memanggilnya. Tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut, Law memakai baju lengan panjang hitam, jeans panjang serta topi berbintik ciri khasnya masih berbaring dengan kedua tangan berlipat dibelakang kepala sementara _nodachi_ terletak di sampingnya.

Mendengar suara langkah mendekati posisinya, Law mengerling ke sumber suara, mendapati Luffy berdiri dengan cemberut di sebelah. Ia mengangkat satu alis sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Mana coklat-ku, Torao?" Luffy bertanya dengan serius.

Law tidak mengerti kenapa Luffy minta itu kepadanya, "Minta sana ke Kuroashi-ya."

"Aku sudah dapat coklat dari Sanji, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky dan Zoro. Tapi darimu belum," Luffy duduk di atas perut Law yang masih berbaring lalu mengulurkan tangan ke pengguna _ope ope no mi_, mendesak, "Aku mau coklatku, Torao."

Law mengernyit, tidak paham arah pembicaraan mereka, "Kenapa meminta dariku?"

"Karena hari ini hari Valentine!" Luffy tersenyum lebar.

Pria bertato itu cengo sesaat sebelum duduk sehingga Luffy mundur ke pangkuannya. Kedua alisnya berkerut dalam sambil bertatap muka dengan pemuda bertopi jerami di sebelahnya. Dia semakin tidak mengerti, "Apa kaitannya hari Valentine dengan meminta coklat dariku?"

"Torao payah! Masa' tidak tahu hari Valentine itu apa? Itu hari kita dapat coklat dengan banyak dari orang sekitar!" Jelas Luffy tanpa menahan diri untuk tertawa terbahak.

Law menghela nafas berat, "Siapa yang memberikan definisi itu padamu, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Pengalaman hidupku," ucap Luffy seraya membusungkan dada dengan bangga.

"Dengan cara hidupmu yang salah, tidak heran pemahamanmu juga salah," komentar Law sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dengar, Mugiwara-ya, Hari Valentine itu umunya dirayakan oleh sepasang kekasih. Coklat diberikan kepada pacar atau orang dekat yang dikasihi seperti keluarga, contohnya seorang anak perempuan membuat coklat sendiri untuk ayahnya. Sering disebut juga Hari Kasih Sayang."

Luffy mendengarkan dengan kepala miring seraya penjelasan Law masuk ke pikirannya. Jika yang dibilang Law benar, wajar kalau para kru kapalnya memberinya coklat. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagi Luffy. Tapi, dia jadi bingung dan menyuarakannya, "Kalau begitu, mana coklatku, Torao?"

Alis Law terangkat satu, "Kau tidak dengar aku? Apa kita termasuk dalam kategori yang kujelaskan tadi?"

Dia sangat yakin dia tak memiliki ikatan erat bak keluarga seperti yang Luffy miliki dengan bajak laut kapal Topi Jerami. Law juga berpikiran sama dengan Luffy bahwa para awak kapal Thousands Sunny memberikan coklat ke Luffy karena mereka seperti keluarga. Jadi, kenapa Luffy masih bersikeras meminta coklat darinya?

"Masuklah!"

"Aku bukan kru bajak lautmu, Mugiwara-ya. Hubungan kita tidak seperti kau dan awak kapalmu," Law memperingatkan tegas.

"Aku tahu!" Balas Luffy dengan tegas juga.

Kerutan alis Law bertambah dalam. "Jadi?"

"Kita 'kan aliansi!"

Mata Luffy berbinar-binar dan senyum lebarnya mengembang sampai-sampai Law menyipitkan mata sedikit karena entah bagaimana seolah ada kerlip-kerlip menyilaukan dari Luffy. Sumringah sekali si Topi Jerami. Ada nada bangga, senang tak terhingga juga luapan perasaan tak disangka dalam kalimat barusan.

Law teringat kembali di awal mereka membentuk aliansi dimana para awak kapal Topi Jerami memperingatkannya bahwa pengertian aliansi Luffy mungkin berbeda dengan yang dimaksud Law. Pria bertato itu pun menghela nafas berat dan menutup mata, pasrah untuk berdebat karena dia juga sudah tahu sekali Luffy ingin sesuatu, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang dapat mengubahnya. Dia merogoh kantong dan menemukan beberapa coklat batangan mini yang selalu disiapkannya sebagai makanan darurat lalu menarik satu batang keluar kantong jeans-nya.

"Ini," ucap Law mengarahkan pada Luffy yang wajahnya langsung tersenyum senang saat menerima. "Terima kasih!" Luffy memakan coklat tersebut.

Melihat itu, Law tersenyum tipis dan menepuk-nepuk pelan rambut hitam terlepas dari topi jerami yang tergantung di tengkuk Luffy dengan tali di leher. Itu merebut perhatian Luffy, ia menoleh dari potongan terakhir batang coklat di tangan dan menatap Law. Bagi pria bertato, ia cukup terkejut dengan Luffy yang berhenti makan dan menoleh kepadanya. Luffy si Perut Karet yang doyan makan sampai berhenti begitu berarti ada sesuatu penting! "Mugiwara-ya?" Tanya Law.

Luffy kembali melihat coklat terus memandang Law lagi. Beberapa kali sampai Law pun bertanya lagi, "Ada apa?"

Si Topi Jerami menatap lama Law sebelum melirik coklat untuk terakhir kali dan memakannya. Sampai di situ, Law pikir tidak ada masalah namun betapa salahnya dia. Luffy yang berada di pangkuan Law langsung memeluk leher pria tersebut sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka rapat-rapat!

Tidak hanya itu!

Lidah Luffy melesak masuk ke mulut Law yang terbuka sedikit karena kaget! Bukan itu saja, Law merasakan sesuatu manis seperti rasa coklat ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah Luffy. Sebentar. Ini memang coklat, batin Law. Luffy memasukkan potongan coklat terakhir ke lidah Law, tapi seolah tidak rela coklat itu diambil, lidah Luffy masih menjelajah di mulut Law. Menyebarkan rasa coklat itu ke seluruh bagian hingga Law tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Luffy, memeluknya erat hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. Memejamkan mata. Satu tangan Law memegang bagian kepala Luffy untuk mengarahkannya sehingga pria tersebut bisa lebih leluasa memagut si pemilik topi jerami. Luffy mengikuti arahan dari Law sekaligus menurutinya untuk memejamkan mata. Coklat ini terasa lebih manis, pikir Luffy. Entah kenapa menikmatinya di dalam mulut Law dengan beradu lidah menambah kelezatan si coklat.

Law tahu bahwa Luffy tidak pernah melakukan ciuman sedalam ini. Jangan begini, Law tidak yakin Luffy pernah atau mengerti ciuman itu sendiri. Dari gerakan tanpa arah lidah si Topi Jerami sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai bukti. TAPI! Justru itu yang membuat Law lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Karena kepolosan Luffy membuat Law merasa istimewa meski ada sedikit rasa bersalah seolah menyentuh sesuatu yang masih suci. Sekalipun begitu... bagaimana caranya dia berhenti?

Ketidakpuasan akan rasa dari bibir Luffy membuatnya enggan melepaskan pagutan. Tak hanya Law, Luffy pun merasa begitu meski dia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa. Kecanduan yang dirasakan keduanya membuat mereka terus membiarkan lidah berdansa bersama sementara bibir tak pernah terlepas lebih dari setengah detik mengambil nafas. Bahkan setelah coklat yang menjadi awal telah habis dinikmati berdua.

Ketika akhirnya terdapat kesepakatan tanpa kata bersama untuk bernafas, mereka melepaskan diri secara bersamaan tapi masih saling berpelukan. Terengah-engah, Law menyandarkan dahi mereka. Dia tidam pernah menyangka Luffy bisa membuatnya nyaris hilang kendali, dia bertanya, "Mugiwara-ya, dari mana kau belajar ciuman dalam seperti itu?"

"Ciuman?" Nada tidak paham kentara terdengar dalam suara Luffy. "Apa itu?"

_Tuh 'Kan..._

Law tertawa kecil.

Merasa geli sendiri dengan kebodohannya bertanya. Tentu saja Luffy si Topi Jerami tidak tahu ciuman. Dari caranya yang mengikuti gerakan bibir Law juga ketahuan. Yah, dia tahu dia akan mendapat reaksi seperti ini tapi Luffy yang menjawab dengan jujur dan polos ini... sangat menggemaskan. Law tidak tahan untuk tidak memberikan kecupan lembut di hidung Luffy yang semakin kebingungan setelah menerimanya

"Kenapa, Torao?" Tanya pemuda berbaju merah itu, "Kok ketawa? Aku tadi cuma mau kasih coklat ke Torao tapi aku masih mau coklatnya, shishishi!"

Tawa kecil Law mereda, meninggalkan senyum tipis, "Kasih coklat ke aku? Kenapa?"

"Kan Valentine!" Luffy tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi seharusnya diberikan pada pacar atau anggota keluarga kau sayang," Law menaikkan satu alis.

"Kita 'kan aliansi!"

Menghela nafas, Law berkata, "Aku tahu pengertian aliansi kita beda tapi bisa jelaskan padaku apa itu aliansi menurutmu, Mugiwara-ya?"

"Aku tahu kok artinya jauh sebelum Torao memintaku jadi aliansi. Namanya aliansi itu artinya teman yang saaaaaaaaaaangat dekat 'kan?" Senyum Luffy melebar.

"Maksudmu sahabat?"

"Sejenis itu tapi juga dekat secara fisik!"

"Secara fisik?" Law mulai curiga.

Luffy mengangguk yakin, "Aku pernah melihat _aliansi_ yang juga melakukan seperti kita tadi—apa bahasanya tadi? Ciuman ya? Iya, itu. Ciuman. Aku melihat _aliansi_ itu kadang _berlatih_ bersama juga! Anehnya, kalau di depan banyak orang mereka seperti berantem terus tapi kalau berdua, _latihan_ fisiknya sangat lama! Bahkan mereka buka semua baju karena keringatan dan tidur berpelukan!"

Oh.

_No_.

Law meneguk ludah, "Mugiwara-ya, siapa 'mereka' yang kau maksud?" Dari deskripsi Luffy, Law ada bayangan siapa tapi dia butuh kepastian.

"Zoro dan Sanji," jawab Luffy jujur.

"Darimana kau tahu mereka _aliansi_?" tanya Law hati-hati.

"Aku memergoki mereka—apa yang kita lakuin tadi? Ah ya—ciuman. Terus aku tanya apa mereka sudah jadi teman akrab. Pas Zoro mau jawab, Sanji tendang dia dan Sanji bilang mereka cuma _aliansi_ kadang-kadang."

Law menghela nafas. Geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak pernah habis keheranan dengan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Baik kaptennya maupun awak kapalnya.

Luffy melanjutkan, "Makanya aku sempat aneh, waktu kita sudah jadi aliansi..."

Law menatap Luffy sebelum bertanya, "Aneh kenapa?"

"...kok Torao tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti tadi ke aku?" Mata Luffy menatap Law dengan bingung. "Kita 'kan _aliansi_ seperti Zoro dan Sanji, tapi kenapa kita tidak dekat secara fisik seperti Zoro dan Sanji? Kenapa kita tidak berciuman? Kenapa kita tidak _latihan_ bersama sampai keringatan dan tidur berpelukan?"

Bungkam.

Apa dia mengatakan seperti yang Law pikirkan?

Law berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mimisan mendengar permintaan dari Luffy yang seolah mempertanyakan kenapa dia tidak diberi permen meski sudah jadi anak baik. Monkey D. Luffy. Sungguh tidak terkalahkan. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan keluguan nan keimutan tiada tara seperti ini? Batin Law.

"Mugiwara-ya," ucap Law pelan, memberi jarak antara wajah mereka sedikit tapi kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah mungil Luffy. Ada yang harus diperjelas di sini karena pemahaman Luffy tentang romansa setingkat balita dan dia tidak mau memanfaatkan keluguan Luffy untuk memuaskan hasratnya sendiri. Si Topi Jerami harus mengerti betul isi pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Apa kau menginginkan _aliansi_ yang seperti dimiliki Zoro-ya dan Kuroashi-ya denganku?"

"Iya."

"Mugiwara-ya, dengarkan aku. Hubungan antara Zoro-ya dan Kuroashi-ya bukan aliansi," ungkap Law pelan-pelan.

Luffy menaikkan alis, "Bukan aliansi? Tapi, Sanji bilang sendiri."

Si Dokter berpikir mungkin Sanji tidak ingin merusak keluguan Luffy jadi dia memperhalusnya dengan bilang hubungan mereka aliansi, maka Law menjelaskan, "Aliansi merupakan hubungan kooperatif hanya untuk satu tujuan tapi hubungan mereka itu disebut dengan pacaran."

"Pacaran?"

"Ya, sepasang kekasih. Hubungan yang dijalankan dua orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain."

"Cinta?"

Oh, Tuhan. Berat juga pertanyaan ini. Tapi, dari pengalamannya memperhatikan Luffy selama ini, dia tahu secara praktek bahwa pemuda yang berimpian menjadi Raja Bajak Laut ini paham mengenai kasih sayang dan masalah hati secara umum. Luffy tahu dasar dari cinta dalam skala besar. "Kau tahu seperti rasa peduli dan sayangmu kepada para kru-mu, tapi disertai beberapa hal lain yang intim."

"Intim? Contohnya?"

Menjelaskan keintiman ini yang susah.

"Ada rasa ingin berciuman seperti kita tadi, juga menyentuh seluruh tubuh dan menyatukan tubuh itu seperti _latihan sampai berkeringat hingga membuka seluru baju_ yang kau lihat dari Zoro-ya dan Kuroashi-ya," jelas Law dengan sehalus dan sesederhana mungkin. Dia tidak malu menerangkannya, toh dia dokter. Tapi, bagian susahnya adalah apa Luffy mengerti?

Alih-alih konfirmasi verbal atau senyuman lebar khas dirinya, Luffy hanya diam menatap Law lama. Si Dokter Bedah Kematian balik menatap. Tidak tahu harus menganggap diamnya Luffy sebagai tanda mengerti atau sebaliknya. Dia benar-benar diam tenang dengan terus mengunci pandangan dengan Law. Hati si Dokter sedikit tersiksa. Tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang jika Luffy tidak mengerti penjelasaanya atau Luffy mengerti maksud Law tapi tidak ingin memiliki hubungan seperti itu?

"Mengerti maksudku, Mugiwara-ya?" Tanya Law lembut.

Luffy mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan? Aliansi atau pacaran denganku?"

Senyum khas Luffy mengembang dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi, "Dua-duanya!"

Law berkedip, "Kau yakin?"

"Ya!" Luffy mengangguk.

Memastikan sekali lagi, "Jika kau pacaran denganku, itu artinya kau hanya melakukan keintiman tadi denganku. Tidak dengan yang lain."

Pipi Luffy bersemu semakin merah, menegaskan, "Aku tahu! Aku juga tidak mau begituan dengan orang selain Torao. Aku cuma mau Torao!"

Law terkejut saat Luffy kembali memeluk lehernya dengan erat sebelum ia memeluk balik dengan tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos si Topi Jerami, "Torao... tidak mau pacaran denganku?"

Dokter Bedah Kematian mengecup rambut Luffy penuh sayang saat pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Law. "Aku mau," jawabnya pelan tapi tidak ada keraguan di sana dan itu membuat Luffy tertawa senang, "Shishishishi!"

Mereka berciuman lagi seperti tadi. Tapi, pemanasan belum selesai, Law merasakan kehadiran orang lain mendekati payung pantai yang menaungi tempat mereka mengesahkan hubungan asmara. Ketika ia pelan-pelan mengakhiri cumbuannya dengan Luffy dan melirik ke belakang kekasihnya, di dapatinya semua kru Topi Jerami sedang bersiap menyerang dengan senjata mereka.

"Torao—" ucap Robin ramah namun kekuatan buah iblisnya sudah siap menyergap.

Nami mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Law dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi meski awan petir sudah mulai berkumpul di ujung tongkatnya. Suaranya menyiratkan ancaman seperti rekan kru Topi Jerami lainnya, "—apa yang—"

Chopper telah memperbesar tubuhnya bak binatang buas, menggeram "—barusan—"

Usopp di sebelahnya ikut mengarahkan ketapelnya dengan tanpa keraguan, "—kau—"

Begitupun Franky dengan senjata dari seluruh tubuhnya, "—lakukan—" dan Brook mengeluarkan pedangnya menambahkan nada mengancam, "—dengan—"

Sanji mengangkat kakinya yang berapi, menatap tajam Law, "—kapten kami?"

Jelas-jelas mereka mengacu pada ciuman antara Law dan Luffy. Si Dokter mengernyit. Terlebih di saat Zoro maju ke depan seluruh awak kapal Topi Jerami seolah memimpin layaknya posisinya secara _de facto_ adalah _First Mate_. Ucapannya tenang namun lebih mematikan dibanding para rekannya, "Kuperingatkan hanya sekali, Law." Zoro menarik kedua pedangnya, "Lepaskan Luffy."

"Hm?" Merasa mendengar suara yang dia kenal, Luffy melepas pelukannya dan memutar tubuh melihat semua kru-nya lengkap. "Hai, semua!" Sapa Luffy ringan dengan tertawa, tak mengindahkan persiapan menyerang yang terlihat.

"Jauhi dia, Luffy!" Sergah Zoro. Nami pun memanggil, "Ayo, sini, Luffy!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" si Kapten bingung, tidak mengerti.

"Dokter bajingan ini _menyentuh_mu!" Jawab Sanji penuh kebencian seolah yang dilakukan Law adalah dosa tak termaafkan. Chopper melanjutkan, "Kami melihatnya!"

Usopp menarik ketapelnya lebih jauh, "Dia menciummu." Franky menambahkan sebagai ahli kemesuman, "Juga meraba-raba badanmu dengan cabul!" Brook pun mengeluarkan pendapat, "Sungguh mengecewakan..." Robin pun buka suara, "...kami sudah salah menilai."

"Hah?" Luffy cengo. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia tidak seharusnya menciummu atau menyentuhmu, Luffy," Nami mencoba menerangkan ke Luffy seperti memberi penjelasan ke anak kecil. Dia maju ke samping Zoro.

Luffy menelengkan kepala, "Memang kenapa? Kami 'kan _aliansi_?"

Usopp ikut maju, "Aliansi itu tidak melibatkan hubungan intim, Luffy."

"Oh iya," Luffy tertawa, "Salah, maksudku kami 'kan pacaran."

Hening mematikan sesaat sebelum para kru Topi Jerami berteriak, "APAAAAAAAAAA?!"

Mereka pun mendekati kedua kapten, Robin bertanya, "Luffy, aku tidak masalah jika kau memang menjalin hubungan pribadi dengan Torao tapi apa kau tahu arti pacaran?"

"Tahu kok!" Dia pun menjabarkan penjelasan Law tadi. Mengulangi apa yang diucapkan dokter tersebut lebih tepatnya. Ternyata semua awak kapal sudah tahu hubungan Zoro dan Sanji. Hanya Luffy yang tidak terlalu peka mengenai hubungan romansa yang salah mengerti. Diakhiri dengan menegaskan, "Aku cuma mau Torao!" lalu memeluk Law secara posesif.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Usopp. "Kau bisa pilih orang lain, Luffy!"

"Aku suka Torao!" Balas Luffy dengan nada tanpa negoisasi.

Para kru saling melempar pandang lalu menghela nafas seraya menyimpan kembali senjata atau kekuatan mereka. Semua yang di sini tahu kalau Luffy sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Apalagi pendapatnya pribadi tentang seseorang. Terlebih, di awal Aliansi mereka, dia sudah menyatakan bahwa Law adalah orang baik. Mereka semua memang lebih tua dari Luffy dan mendapat amanat dari para kakak si kapten tersebut untuk menjaga kapten mereka tersebut, tentu saja bukan itu faktor utama mereka protektif kepada Luffy. Mereka menghormati dan menyayangi Kapten Topi Jerami tersebut.

Jika ditilik balik, sebenarnya para kru Topi Jerami tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak hubungan Law dan Luffy. Sampai detik ini, Dokter Bedah Kematian itu tak pernah menjerumuskan Luffy atau melukai kapten mereka. Malah dia selalu menuruti keinginan Luffy (meski dalam hal ini nyaris tidak ada yang menentangnya kecuali kakek Luffy sendiri, yaitu Garp). Law juga menyelamatkan nyawa Luffy di Marine Ford. Meski tadi mereka melihat secercah kemesuman tapi jika memang sama-sama suka...

"_Aye_, _aye_, _Captain_," ujar Usopp menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Begitu pun yang lain meski kini melempar pandangan tertentu pada Law. Dan itu disadari oleh Kapten Bajak Laut Hearts.

"Luffy, kau tidak ingin memberitahu Sabo dan Ace? Kurasa mereka akan ingin tahu tentang kabarmu yang satu ini," saran Robin. Luffy tidak paham dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Nami menerangkan, "Mereka kan kakakmu, pasti dia mau tahu siapa yang jadi pacarmu. Kalian 'kan udah lama tidak ketemu. Kabarilah mereka, aku saja kadang menghubungi Nojiko." Ia mengarahkan Luffy ke Sunny setelah pemuda itu dan pacarnya beranjak dari kursi pantai. "Sana, ambil _den-den mushi_ dan kita hubungi mereka."

"Eeehh? Kenapa aku?" Protes Luffy.

"Mereka kakakmu jadi kau yang ambil _den-den mushi_-nya," jawab Nami sambil mendorong Luffy pergi ke arah kapal mereka. Si Kapten pergi meski dengan muka sedikit cemberut. Begitu Luffy sudah masuk kapal dan Law tinggal sendiri, para kru Topi Jerami mengelilinginya. Law tahu Luffy sengaja diusir secara halus supaya para kru bisa leluasa.

"Jadi, kalian betulan pacaran?" Tanya Usopp.

"Ya," jawab Law tanpa ragu. "Ada masalah?"

"Bukan kami tidak setuju," kata Nami memulai, "tapi Luffy masih sangat awam tentang pacaran. Aku yakin kau sadar."

Robin menambahkan, "Tubuhnya memang sudah dewasa dan mentalnya pun sekuat kekuatannya tapi untuk masalah cinta, pengalaman yang dialami berbeda dari pertarungan fisik selama ini."

"Cinta asmara memiliki dunia dan pengalaman tersendiri dimana Luffy belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke sana," ucap Brook. Franky pun ikut bilang, "Karena itu, kami yang akan mengambil alih untuk melindunginya dalam hal ini."

Sanji maju ke samping Law, menatap sinis, "Kami tidak ada masalah pribadi denganmu tapi kalau kau ternyata hanya menjadikan Luffy pelampiasan nafsu dan tidak memperlakukannya sebagaimana kekasih..."

"...aku tidak akan segan menghabisimu," ucap Zoro tanpa menutupi niat membunuh yang dikeluarkannya. Di antara mereka mungkin ada yang segan membunuh seperti Nami, Chopper, Robin atau Usopp bahkan Sanji tapi Zoro berbeda. Dia tidak akan terima kaptennya diperlakukan tidak layak sekalipun oleh kekasih kapten itu sendiri. Franky dan Brook mendukung keputusan Zoro.

"Tolong jangan sakiti perasaan Luffy," pinta Chopper.

Law tidak melihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda bercanda dari mereka. Ia memandang satu per satu dan sadar baru kali ini dia melihat mereka begitu serius tanpa unsur candaan. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengabaikan ancaman dari mereka. Justru dia kagum pada kepedulian mereka untuk Luffy. Jelas ini bukan sekedar hubungan biasa antara kru dan kapten. Law pun mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

Dari arah Thousands Sunny, mereka mendengar Luffy berteriak memanggil dan mereka pun berjalan ke sana.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Ketika semua para kru bajak laut Topi Jerami (tanpa Chopper) berkumpul membicarakan pasangan yang baru jadian tadi...

"Luffy punya pacar!" Nami terpingkal. "Akhirnya hanya aku dan Robin yang menang!" Nami melempar kedipan pada Robin yang tertawa kecil.

"Aaarrrgghh! Kenapa bisaaa?! Aku yakin Luffy tidak akan pacaran," keluh Usopp sambil memberikan uang pada Nami dan Robin. Franky dan Brook pun begitu dengan berkata, "Aku juga, soalnya Luffy sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika kukasih lihat majalah porno..."

Si Pemusik menghela nafas, "...dia juga tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat kuajak mengintip celana dalam."

"Juga waktu mergoki aku lagi s*ks sama Koki Keparat, dia cuma mikir itu latihan," Zoro menyerahkan uang ke kedua wanita itu sebelum menerima tendangan dari Sanji yang juga menendang Franky dan Brook sampai ketiganya terpelanting ke sisi lain.

"Hei!" Jerit ketiganya kesakitan.

Sanji mendengus, "Hukuman untuk mencoba menodai kepolosan Luffy!" Ia memberikan uang ke Nami dan Robin.

"Kau juga kalah!" Kata Franky. Sanji membalas, "Aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa merebut hatinya dalam hal romansa lagian aku tidak mencoba menariknya ke jalan mesum seperti kalian."

"Hei, dia mergoki aku sedang memasukkan *ku ke *mu, sama sa—" Zoro ditendang sekali lagi oleh Sanji yang kini bermuka merah. "GAK USAH DISEBUT JUGA MARIMO SIALAN!" Teriaknya pada Zoro.

"Sudah! Sudah! Dilanjutkan gak nih taruhannya?" Nami mengambil perhatian mereka. Usopp bertanya tentang apa yang mereka jadikan taruhan selanjutnya.

Nami tersenyum licik, "Pertanyaan bagus."

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Ini LawLu pertamaku di fandom OPI, dan fanfic ketiga di sini hehe~

Aku ada pikiran mau buat drabble fluff hari-hari lawlu pacaran gitu~ kayak kencan pertama, reaksi Sabo dan Ace juga reaksi Garp dan Dragon, dll gitu deh (yes, ini semi AU karena ACE MASIH HIDUP!) ~ kelanjutan dari yang ini tapi gak tau ada yang minat gak? Gimana menurut kalian?

Kayaknya fandom bahasa Indonesia yang kukunjungi sepi semua jadi ga yakin ada yang baca. Sepi bak kuburan (modal nekat nih publish di fandom Indo) Kalau ada yang baca, review boleh dong ya kalo ga keberatan~

FYI, seandainya emang gak ada yang review, maka cerita ini bakal kuhapus dan kupublish ulang dalam bahasa Inggris :)


End file.
